Kung Fu Panda and the Riders of Berk
by orlandorocker1
Summary: Po got suck into another world called the isle of berk, where he meets the vikings and dragons. Hiccup became a big jealousy against po's personality and kung fu style, but they must work together and defeat an old enemy, who is powerful.
1. Chief and Hero

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **This is a celebration for season 2 of "Dragons: Race to the edge" on netflix, which is coming tomorrow.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Chief and Hero  


Hiccup spoke as a narrator:

 _"This is berk, a peaceful place where dragons are welcome to our village. All thanks to me of course. Right now, everyone really enjoy of what I did for them. Well..why would they?, because dragons are amazing creatures. Which they can use for...competition."_

Astrid, snotlout, fishlegs, ruffnut, and tuffnut are having a race with their dragon. Astrid flew through the finish line first.

"WOOOO" astrid shouted, "another win, good job, girl."

She rub her dragon's cheek for winning the race.

"Really astrid" said snotlout, who came in second place, "everytime you race against us, you always win."

"Well, guess I'm just too...athletic" astrid said, "including stormfly."

Snotlout got off of hookfang and became jealous, while the others teens with their dragon came along, "I'm just too athletic" snotlout repeated, while facing away from astrid.

Then got blasted by the butt from stormfly.

"AH, HOT, HOT, HOT" snotlout shouted, running to a bucket of water and sat on it, costing the burn off his butt, he sighed heavily.

Astrid pat stormfly on the head.

"I guess you were pretty jealous" fishlegs said

"I'm not jealous" said snotlout, while getting off the bucket and rubbing his butt, "I'm just sick of astrid being better then me."

"Like obviously, who wants to get jealous who's better then you?"

"I think that's you" tuffnut said

"Ha, ha, very funny" snotlout said

"See ya guys, I'll go check on, hiccup" astrid said

"What else can he be?" tuffnut said

"In that same place he's always been" ruffnut said

"Come on guys, I know things are different for him now" astrid said, "But we know who he is."

Astrid fly off with stormfly.

We cut to the armor house, where astrid fly down next to the armor house and got off of stormfly. She walk to see hiccup by the window.

"Hiccup?" said astrid, while hiccup was in another direction.

Hiccup turn around, "Yes, can I help you,.." he said

"ASTRID" he shouted

Hiccup got surprise that he thought it was another customer.

"Oh uhh...what a nice surprise."

"Same here" said astrid, "so..how are you been doing?"

"Well, you not going to believe what I been doing" said hiccup "I was spend my time working for viking to viking."

"Gobber is at break, so I ask toothless to help me out."

He sighed, "I didn't realized becoming the chief of berk can be...tough."

"Yeah" astrid said, "like I say before, being chief is a big responsibility."

"Don't have to say that twice." hiccup said

"Hiccup" said a voice came from the entrance, along with cloudjumper. It was...

"Oh, hey mom" hiccup said to her

"How everything going?" valka said

"Right now, mom is...going great" hiccup said, pretended to be fine.

"I don't think it's not" valka said

Hiccup sighed, "ok, ok, I'm just tired of this chief business and gobber just left me alone."

"Awww, hiccup" valka said, touching his shoulder, "your father has the same pain like you."

Being chief can be...difficult, but you're still you, son"

"Yeah hiccup" astrid said "no matter what you are now, you'll always be remembered of what you did for us."

Hiccup smiled

Suddenly, gobber walk to the entrance, "I'm back" he said

"Where have you been?" hiccup said, angrily

"Oh...I was just helping out a lady with her food." gobber said, making up a good reason for coming back late.

"Uh-huh" hiccup said, "It looks like you were hanging out with grump."

Gobber look back and see grump behind him.

Gobber try to smiled, "uhhh, no" he said

Later, hiccup and astrid took a walk in the village, along with their dragon. Until three viking kids ran to hiccup, one was a girl with yellow ponytail hair and two boys with helmets.

"Hiccup, will you sign my stuff dragon?" said a boy, with brown short hair.

"And mine?" said a boy, with black short hair.

"Can you do my lambly, mr. hiccup?" said the girl

"Uhhh... maybe later, kids" said hiccup, while walking away and felt embarrassed.

"Wow...he's so awesome when he talk to us" said a boy, with brown hair.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" astrid asked

"Sorry astrid" said hiccup "I'm just not comfortable of everyone likes me a lot."

"Why wouldn't you" astrid said "you're the one, who change berk for dragons."

"You're are one, who saved berk from destruction, Because..."

Astrid touch hiccup's chest, "You believe in your heart that you will bring peace to this world" she said

Hiccup felt shy a bit, while he scratch his head, "Well..ok I really did those things, but still" he said

"I can't be that great in this world."

"No hiccup" astrid said "there's no one in this entire world can be a better hero like you."

Astrid give hiccup a kiss in the lip and walk away with stormfly.

Hiccup felt in love all over again, until his dragon came to him and look at him.

Hiccup noticed it, "w-what are you looking at?" he said

Toothless turn away.

"I'm just kidding, bud" hiccup said, rubbing toothless's head, while toothless purred at him.

Hiccup began to look up in the sky.

* * *

We cut down from the sky to a village called the valley of peace, where we see a little female rabbit, who was holding a green bag, walking through the town all alone, until two black boars jump out of nowhere and block her path.

"Alright lady, hang over that bag" said the boar

"No, never" said the female rabbit, covering her bag.

The boars was about to take it by force, while they put out their own ax from their back.

"Why don't you two steal someone your own size" said a voice in a short distance.

The boars turn and look up, "Oh no" said the other boar, "It's the dragon warrior."

Po was standing on top of a roof, while in kung fu style. He jump and super kick one of the boar, costing the boar to become unconscious.

The other boar got angry and ran after po.

He swing his ax at him, while po was dodging it.

"You...dirty...fat..panda" the boar said, while swinging his ax.

"Sure, I am" po said, while he's dodging boar's attack, "But this dirty fat panda is going to bring the thunder."

" _WA-TIE_ "

Po make a surprise counter attack from his belly, costing the boar being push away from po and became unconscious as well.

"And that what I call a surprise attack" po said

The female rabbit ran to the panda, "Oh great dragon warrior, thank you" she said

"No problem, lady" po said, "just doing my job."

"No really, thank you" said the rabbit, "here take this."

The female rabbit held out a gold coin from her green bag,

"You can keep that, lady" po said to her

"You sure?" she said

"Yep, I don't fight for money" po said, "I fight for honor."

Later, po heard a loud bell ringing far from the town.

"Oh, the bell" said po, "I gotta go, see ya"

Po wave his paw to the rabbit before leaving.

The lady look at him so happy, "He is such a gentleman" she said

She was walking through the unconscious boars, but one of them woke up.

"Hey" said the boar, "you can give that gold coin to me"

The lady hit the boar with her bag, costing the boar to be unconscious...again.

Then the lady walk away.

Suddenly, someone in the shadow is seeing the female rabbit and then turn to see po running.

It make a evil female chuckle and back away.

We cut somewhere in a dark forest, where a mysterious female was holding a floating blue ball and throw it into the ground.

The blue ball was transform into a blue portal on the ground.

"Soon, everything will change" she said, looking at the glowing red-orange jewel on her hand.

She started a evil laugh.

 **Two more chapters will be here on this month.  
**


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery **  
**

Po ran up the stairs to the jade palace front door. He open the doors and see shifu meditating in front of a small pool.

"Master shifu" po said, "I came as fast as I could, what is it?"

Shifu open his eyes and turn to the panda, "Ah po, you came" he said, while standing up, "there's something I wanted to tell you."

"You see, everyone in the village likes you...alot" he said, while walking around

"Well it just because I'm the dragon warrior" po said

"That maybe true" shifu said, "But is also big responsibility."

"Yep, I always do my responsibility, no matter how tough it is" po said, being brave.

"Yes, you have face many tasks in your path" shifu said

"Cause I'm so freakin awesome" po said, doing his kung fu style.

"Well...from you actually" shifu said, being indifferent.

"That's why I want to tell you about you" shifu said

"About..me?" po said, being confused

"Yes" shifu said, "you see, there's no one like you can't possibility become a warrior."

"Because are what they are would be clearly impossible to believe.

Po remember where shifu couldn't accept him as the dragon warrior.

"Yeah" po said, feeling indifferent as well, "I know how that felt."

"But now that I realized it's was possible by doing in another way." shifu said

Po heard his tummy growling and know of that was another way for being a successful warrior.

Shifu continued, "and was able to spray peace to the entire town."

"That's right, I did" po said, rubbing the back of his head.

"That's where I wanted to tell about another one that is like you" shifu said

"Someone that's like me?" po said

"Yes, in a difference way" said shifu, "someone, who is weak or not expected to be doing dangerous things."

"He can never do of what others do."

"Until a surprise thing he did that is extremely impossible, which he change the world into a new form."

"After that, everyone was proud to him, which is his true destiny."

"Woooooooooo" po said "that looks...awesome"

"Do you think there's someone like him?"

"It made be possible" shifu said, "but for now, it's only you that I can know of"

"There are many heroes, which who are unbelievable can work on any type of ways."

"Oh" po said "well I gotta go help my dad in the noodle shop."

"See ya, master shifu"

Po wave to shifu, before he left the jade palace.

Shifu sighed sadly, "I hope this other warrior don't act like him" he said, talking about po.

At town, po was about to enter the noodle shop, until an old female goat, who has a long white beard, wears a pink coat and glasses, came in front of po.

Po got surprised

"Dragon warrior, so glad I found you" the goat said, "I need you right away"

"What is it, sir?" po said

"I'm a lady" the goat said

"Oh sorry" po said, "it just you have a beard."

"Right" the goat said, being indifference.

"Wait of minute, haven't I see you before?" po said

"Uhhh, no" the goat said, "anyway, you must come with me." she said, while she quickly grab po's paw.

"There's something you need to see."

"Alright madam" po said

The goat pull the panda's paw, costing po to move forward quickly.

"Woah, lady" po said, while he was about to follow the goat.

We cut through a dark forest, where po was following her there.

"Uhhh, miss" po said, "are you sure you know where you're going?

"Why yes, dragon warrior" the goat said

"Well it just a lady like you isn't support to be here" po said

"Oh don't worry, dear" said the goat, "you will soon find out."

Later, they stop at some bushes.

"We're here" the goat said, turning her head at po.

She walk and move the bushes.

After po walk through the bushes, he stop and his eyes were shocked.

He saw a blue portal on the ground, "wo" po said

"Take a look" the goat said

Po walk slowly to the portal and took a peek inside of it, while the goat make a evil giggle and walk behind slowly at po.

"Lady, I never seen this before" po said

The goat immediately push the panda into the portal.

"AHHHHHHH" po screamed

The goat make a evil laugh, "now that the dragon warrior is out of the way" she said "I can defeat the masters and make my rightful place as queen of china.

While she make a evil laugh, a orange-red jewel fall off the goat's coat pocket and fell into the portal.

The goat reach into her coat pocket and noticed she didn't feel anything, "what?" she said "where is it?"

She look down the portal and saw the jewel in the portal, which is about to close.

"No, no no no" the goat said

She about to go get it, but it was too late. The portal disappeared, costing the goat to get crashed on the ground.

"Noooooooo" the goat shouted

* * *

Back on berk, hiccup came out of his house and look at the blue sky, "ahhh, what a perfect day to get out of the village, huh bud?" he said

Toothless lick him for that great news,

"Yeah I'm glad too" hiccup said

"Hiccup" shouted a voice came from astrid

"Astrid?" hiccup said, "what is it?"

"There's something you need to see" said astrid

Hiccup and toothless follow astrid to the vikings and their dragon.

"What's going on?" hiccup said, while seeing something big that is been covered.

"Oh hiccup" valka said, "you're just in time."

"Of what?" hiccup said

Eret pull the cover out and appear a ice statue of hiccup with a sword riding with toothless.

Hiccup and toothless were shocked

"What do you think, hiccup?" eret said, "I use some of the ice of the bewiderbeast."

"Skull help me out with the big ices"

"Wow, that's so cool" fishlegs said

"Yeah, it great" snoulout said, being jealous

"This is a masterpiece, eret" gobber said "how did you make it so good?"

"I got some skills." eret said

"Eret is uhhh" hiccup said, " it's..I don't know what to say"

Toothless became annoyed of it.

"I knew you like it, hiccup" valka said "I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah mom" hiccup said, "so uhhh I better get going."

Hiccup quickly walk to toothless and climb on to him.

"Oh hiccup" astird said, "We also having a party tomorrow night for a celebrate on berk."

"Oh that good, astrid" hiccup said "that give me enough time of not getting gifts."

"What?" astrid said

"I mean...can't wait for the party" hiccup said, before he fly off with toothless.

"Look like hiccup is pretty excited." tuffnut said

"You can say that again." ruffnut said

We cut to see hiccup and toothless flying above the forest.

Hiccup sighed "I don't know, bud" he said, "if you did something great for this world, It happens like that."

"Can it get any worst then that?"

Later, something above hiccup and toothless, came a strange blue lightning and it turn into a blue portal.

Coming out from the portal, was po, who was falling and screaming.

He was heading toward hiccup and toothless.

"Do you hear something?" hiccup said, looking around to find the noise.

Toothless look around to find that noise too.

They both look up and their eyes turn wide.

"AH" hiccup shouted

Po crash into hiccup, costing hiccup to fall off of toothless.

"TOOTHLESS" shouted hiccup

Toothless flew down to save hiccup, while po was still falling.

Toothless cover hiccup with his wings, because they were about to crash into the forest.

Po crash into the forest too, he woke up a little, then became unconscious.

Toothless move his wings out, after he and hiccup are in the forest.

"Thanks bud" hiccup said, walking away from toothless, "What just fall?"

Hiccup stop and see another crash at the other side of the forest.

"Stay close, toothless" hiccup said

They both walk to the crash, until they came by a big rock in their way.

Hiccup climb up and gasp back down, because he saw something black and white.

He climb up to see it again.

He see a animal, who's black and white, which is po.

Toothless came next to hiccup and see it too.

"What is that thing?" hiccup said, looking at the animal, he never seen before.

He slide down to the panda and walk slowly at him.

Toothless came along too

"It look like a animal, but.. it's like a person" said hiccup, looking at his two arms and legs, while toothless was sniffing at him.

Hiccup look at the panda's face

"Uhhh" po said, while still unconscious.

"He's alive" hiccup said "Let's take him to the village, if any of them knows what he is.

Hiccup got on toothless and they fly up, so toothless can lift po with his paws.

After that, they flew along the panda to berk.

We cut to the portal, which it disappeared.

 **The next chapter is 50% done, which it be arrived before february. Also the female goat's name will be revealed in later chapters.  
**


	3. The Meeting

**I watched KFP3 at the release date in the morning and OMG you all have to see it.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter**

 **Sorry for the late, it was a snowy day and I have no internet for a week.**

Chapter 3: The meeting

After hiccup and toothless returned to berk, while toothless drop po on the ground before landing, astrid and the others came to them.  
"Hiccup, you're back" astrid said, "and..who is that?

Hiccup turn to the panda, "I don't know" he said, "I found it in the forest"

"WO, didn't see that everyday" tuffnut said, "or did we"

"We never did" ruffnut said

"Oh" tuffnut said

Fishlegs began looking at the panda, "It's big, black and white, look like a person, but it's like a animal." he said, "and has a huge belly."

Fishlegs gasped happily, "I have no idea what that is" he said, feeling a bit down

"Mom, have you seen this before?" hiccup asked

"No hiccup, I didn't" valka said, "I been seeing many creatures in the past 20 years, but not like this."

"I didn't see this either" eret said

"Well whatever it is, someone has to know" snotlout said

"Wait" gobber said, "I think gothi might know."

We cut to the great hall where everyone watch as gothi was checking around the unconscious panda to find any answer by looking at one of his eyes, mouth, and poking his belly with her stick. She begin to draw something on the ground.

"Uh-huh" gobber said, "yep, she doesn't know either."

"Seriously?" said snotlout

"I check on every book of creatures and there's nothing in the books that is anything like him." said fishlegs

"Oh really?" snolout said, "looks like the book expert has been...torn out."

"Hey, I have many knowledge for every creatures." fishlegs said, angrily

"Yeah sure" snolout said

" _shhh,_ guys" astrid said, "he's waking up"

Everyone joined in to see po moving his head a little and open his eyes slowly.

Once po saw the vikings and dragons, he jumped, "Ah" he shouted, moving back to the wall.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you" hiccup said

"Oh uhh...ok" po said

The vikings gasped

"You can talk?" said fishlegs

"I guess so?" said po

We cut to the main vikings sitting by the big table, including po, who are sitting on stoick's big chair.

"Well, to start this, I'm not from around here" po said, "I'm from...another world"

"You're from another world?" fishlegs said

"Yeah" po said, "It called the valley of peace and if I can remembered.."

"I met a old goat by the noodle shop"

"A old goat?" tuffnut said

"A noodle shop?" ruffnut said

"Wait a minute, you mean they're talking animals in your world?" fishlegs said

"Yeah they are" po said, "I'm a panda"

"Wow, that's amazing" fishlegs said

"This is really weird" said snotlout, being confused

"The goat told me to follow her and then saw a big blue circle on the ground" po said, "I suddenly might had trip and fall inside of it, which I came here and met all of you guys."

"Oh, which I'm hiccup" said hiccup, "and this is astrid, fishlegs, ruffnut, tuffnut, snotlout, gobber, eret, my mother, valka and right over there is gothi."

"We're vikings."

"I'm po" po said, "It's nice to meet you all"

"Same to you" eret said

Later, toothless walk and bumped on po.

Po jumped a little, "oh..uhh...hi" he said

"Oh that's toothless" hiccup said, "he's a dragon called the night fury, he just trying to get to notice you."

"Woah" po said "a real dragon"

"There are dragons in this world?"

"Sure" astrid said, "But years ago, dragons were never welcome in our village."

"Vikings like us fight dragons."

"Until one boy change all of that and dragons became our friends" fishlegs said

"Really?" said po, "where is he?"

"Right in front of you" gobber said, pointing at hiccup

Po look at hiccup, "You?" he said

"Yeah it's true" said hiccup, rubbing the back of his head, "I show the world that dragons are not dangerous and I'm also the chief of this village."

"That...is...AWESOME" po shouted

"So um...po" valka said, "will you be able to get back home?"

"I...I don't know" po said, feeling upset, "After I fell into that blue circle..."

"I'm just...stuck here"

"Awww you poor thing" valka said, "why don't you make yourself welcome here on berk"

"Berk huh?" po said, "so that's what this village is called, thanks."

Suddenly a male viking bust in the great hall.

Everyone looked at him

"Hiccup" the man shouted

"Please no more gifts" hiccup said

"No hiccup" the man said, "He's back"

Hiccup got surprised and make a mean look, "come on, guys" he said

Everyone immediately follow hiccup.

"Who's back?" po said

Once everybody got out of the great hall, po took a peek outside and got confused of what's going on.

 **Find out who's back on the next chapter and more coming soon**


	4. A New Path

**Here it is, finally. I hope this was worth the waiting. enjoy!**

Chapter 4: A new path

We cut to hiccup using something to scope at the outcast boats that is heading to berk, astrid came along and saw it too.

"What's going on?" astird asked

"They're just...heading toward us" hiccup said, "whatever they're about to do, we better get ready"

Once all the boats made it to the land, the outcasts got off the boat and walk to the village.

We see hiccup and everybody on berk waited for the outcasts arrived to them, while they are on their dragons. Po catch up with the others to met the bad guy, who is coming in front of the outcasts, which is ryker and another one is coming next to him.

"Viggo" said hiccup

"Viggo?" said po

"Bad guy" snotlout said, "really bad"

"Hiccup, my old friend" viggo said, "or should I say..the chief of berk"

"What are you up to now, viggo?" hiccup asked angrily, "whatever you about to do is not going to work."

"Why not show you" viggo said, before slapping his fingers

The outcasts fly out some blue flowers called the blue oleander to the dragons, which cause them to be surprised of it and try to step back.

But it was too late, the dragons was now became weak, sneezing, and fell down.

"Oh no" fishlegs shout out

Po was curious of what's happening to the dragons, "what's going on?" he said

"It's those flowers" fishlegs said, "they are poison to dragons"

Then the vikings heard something behind them and it was some of the outcasts, who are holding their bow and a arrow, which is colorful and not normal.

Hiccup, who is with toothless and far from the blue flowers, couldn't believe what he's seeing.

"Now I'm giving you one chance to surrender and nobody gets hurt" viggo said

Po look at fishlegs rubbing his gronkle

"It's ok girl, I'm here" fishlegs said

Po look around and see these poor dragons are so helpless, while every owner are trying to take care of them.

Then po became so mad of what viggo done by letting his men doing this and begin to walk toward him.

"Po?" astrid said, seeing him walking toward the villain.

Meanwhile hiccup got upset but didn't want to give up that easily, "I don't think so, viggo" he said, "I made a promise to the dad that I will defend this village."

"You still haven't change a bit, hiccup" viggo said, "so much time, you were really a interest viking and now it time for you to come to a end"

"Then you're going to have to go thought US" hiccup said, before releasing his flaming sword.

Toothless was prepared, while growling

The outcasts prepare their sword for battle, until..

"Hey" po shouted

Everyone turn their head to the panda.

"Look buddy, I don't know who you are, but that's not cool of you hurting these dragons" po said

"Po, get back" hiccup shouted

"And who the thor are you?" viggo asked

"I'm po" he said, "I'm a panda and also the dragon warrior"

The outcasts paused for a sec and laughed except for viggo and ryker.

The Vikings got confused and look at each other.

"Wow, somebody just made a fool of himself" tuffnut whispered to his sister.

"What's so funny?" po asked

"You, the dragon warrior?" viggo said

"Uhh... yeah" po said

Viggo didn't seen anything like it and wasn't that please of po say, "well then, I'm not amused with you" he walk away from him

"What?" po said, "I'm like the best warrior that anyone has ever seen"

Viggo stop walking and turn back to po

"And right now, I believe you need to be taught a lesson of what you done of this village"

Ryker look at his brother, who was staying silent

"Get him" viggo said, letting the outcasts, who are behind him to attack po.

"PO" hiccup shouted

Po saw them and was preparing his kung fu style.

"Huh?" hiccup said, having no idea what po is doing.

One outcast attack po, but was got counter by po, who is taking down the outcast.

Viggo, ryker, and the other outcasts were surprise, so as the the vikings.

"Did you see that?" fishlegs said

"Get him NOW" ryker said, angrily

The outcasts agreed and went after him.

Po made a serious look and was knocking out outcasts one by one, while dodging then attacking.

"WO" astrid said

Po also pick up a sword from one of the outcasts and play sword fight with them. He was making big trick with the sword to surprise the outcasts. Then one outcasts came out of nowhere and charge at po. Luckily, po defend himself with his sword and both of them were pushing each other against their sword. It ended when po make a flip and hit him, while pushing him.

Later, he heard something behind him and turn to see some outcasts were shoot their arrow at him. Po avoided a few arrows and then got shot by one on his right arm, "ow" he said, before took the arrow off of him and realized that he couldn't use his right arm, "what the?"

Po look back to the outcasts, who is shooting more arrows at him. He got out of way, while doing a roll.

Another arrow was heading right toward the panda, but po suddenly caught it and make a mean look. The outcasts were surprised, before po throw the arrow at one of the outcast and kick him in the face. Po use his right arm as a weapon, which holding and spinning it. He slap the outcasts with his right arm like a whip. One outcast was about to shoot the arrow at him again, until po stop him by grabbing his bow with one hand and make a spin kick at him.

Ryker became very upset that he pull out his sword and charge at po.

Po turn and notice ryker, before dodging ryker's attack with his sword.

"You dirty thing" ryker shouted, while attacking po, "I'm not going let anyone coming here to ruining our plans"

"Well, I guess you and your guys' plans has been belly out" po said

Ryker stop attacking and got confused, "what?" ryker said, before getting hit by po's belly and fell next to his brother.

Viggo look at ryker, who was down and look at po, who is looking at him.

Viggo make a mean look, "all of you retreat now" he shouted

After that call, the outcasts intermediately headed to the boats and prepare to leave. Viggo turn to the panda and look at him one more time, while carrying his brother, before leaving with the outcasts.

"Yeah, that's right" po shouted, "you better sailed away or else you're going to see more of this"

Po rise his fist with his right arm at them and notices it was back to normal. He turn around and surprisingly see the vikings looking at him weird, while their mouth open wide. The dragons' eyes are wide only.

Po stay for a sec, while looking left and right with his eyes, "what?" he said

"That"

"was"

"AWESOME" fishlegs said

Everyone begin to cheer and ran to po.

Po smile to the crowd, who was proud at him from saving them from the outcasts.

"Po, that was amazing" astird said

"That my friend, was fantastic" eret said

"Yeah" tuffnut said, while hiccup got off of toothless, who is with no one around him, "he was like _who, ha, wa-ta,"_ he was doing the kung fu move until he punch snotlout in the face. "oops"

"That was WAY better then ...uhh" gobber said, before looking at hiccup, "like someone he know"

Po's tummy start growling, "speaking of great, does anyone has anything to eat?" he asked

"Oh sure" said valka, "let's head to the great hall everyone"

While everyone and their sick dragons went off to the great hall, hiccup and toothless just stood there, "uh guys" he said, but nobody didn't say anything and only walking with po. Hiccup and toothless begin to look at each other.

* * *

Back to the valley of peace, we cut to shifu, who is standing near the jade palace's stairs, while having a mean look until he heard someone coming up the stairs.

It's was tigress with her long sleeve yellow tunic and other four, who came up to shifu.

"Master shifu" tigress said, "I need to talk to you"

"Oh shifu" a voice called out behind the five and it was mr. ping, "this is terrible, po is gone missing"

"He was suppose to meet me in the noodle shop hours ago, but he never came"

"Mr. ping clam down" shifu said, "tigress, what is it?"

We cut to a backstory, while tigress tell shifu about po, "while I was in the village, I saw po was following a old goat" she said, "I didn't got to see must of her, so I just quietly follow them"

"They were heading to a strange forest, where I never seen before"

Tigress hided behind the tree and took a peek at the old goat, who is moving the bushes

"I got very surprised that I saw a big blue portal, which I saw the goat push po there"

"PO" tigress shouted

Once the goat make an evil laughed, the jewel fell into the portal and was now closing.

After tigress ran back to the village, we cut out of the backstory.

Shifu got shock about this, "I know what happen to po" he said, "all of you come with me"

We cut to the scroll room, where we see shifu on a ladder looking around for the scroll he was looking for.

"Mmm, where it is?" shifu said, "ah-ha" he made flip back off the ladder and meet up with tigress, mr. ping and the other four with a scroll. He opens the scroll and read it, while the others look at it.

"This portal can send someone to another world of time, where they're different species." shifu said

"Different species?" crane said

"Yes" shifu said, "years ago, two sisters crate the portal together by learning a technique called the swirling hands.

"The swirling…hands?" mantis said

"They both use their energy to move their arms once around and spin their hands then they connected them at each other, which came up between them was a floating blue ball."

"This ball they made hold the portal inside, once one of them throw it on the ground, the portal will be existed."

"What a minute" viper said, looking at the scroll, where she sees two goats that are the same, "Is that…soothsayer"

"She's right" monkey said, "but there's two of her"

"That other goat is her twin sister named, soothmaker" shifu said

Crane's mouth open wide, "Wh-What" he shouted

"Soothsayer has a twin sister?" monkey said

"Wow...that was...interest" said mantis

"What do we do, master?" tigress asked

"I want you and the others to go to gongmen city and find soothsayer to get po back to this world" shifu said

"Oki doki, let's go everyone" mr. ping said, walking out of the door.

"Uhh mr. ping" viper said, "he means me, tigress, monkey, mantis and crane"

Mr. ping stop and turn back, "well, I'm coming too"

"No mr. ping, it's too dangerous for you" tigress said

"I don't care" mr. ping shouted, he's my son and I'll do what ever it takes to get him back"

The five turn to shifu to see what's his decision about this.

Shifu sighed, "fine, you can go" he said, "Keep a eye on him" he whispered to the five, before they nodded

"What about po?" tigress said

Shifu turn away and look up sadly, "well...let just hope that our young warrior is alright"

Tigress felt sad too, "I hope so too" she said, "let's go"

While the five and well...mr. ping, who was on tigress's back went off to gongmen city, someone behind them came out of the shadow and it was the old goat, which she is named soothmaker made a mean look.

 **There will be more chapters on the next month. see you later.  
**


	5. Strange Change

Chapter 5: strange change  


Back on berk, we see hiccup and toothless was heading to the great hall, "well that was...strange and surprisingly" hiccup said, "could this get any more strange" he heard someone talking inside the great hall, before opening the doors. everyone was gathering around po, who was eating vegetables, listening to his backstory.

"It's called kung fu, which I was a big fan of it" po said, "I used to work in a noodle shop with my dad all the time, until a turtle named oogway have chosen me as the dragon warrior, after my well...accident when I try to get in the jade palace to know who going to be who."

Po shallow the food, "But it wasn't no accident"

"No accident?" fishlegs said

"It was really my destiny to be the dragon warrior" po said, "My friends didn't really accepted me at first until they did, when I defeated the all powerful tai lung."

"He was the most dangerous one of all of china and wanted to be dragon warrior."

"Oh my" valka said

"Years later, I became everyone favorite in my village" po said, "which make me feel like a change panda."

Everyone got interested of po's story, until they notices hiccup and toothless are here.

"Hiccup" astrid said, "Is it this great?"

"Y-yeah, interest" hiccup said, "ok guys, we need to be prepare and find out what plan will viggo do next"

"Yeah, sure hiccup" fishlegs said, turn back to po

"I mean we need to do it, NOW" hiccup said

"Stop worrying, hiccup" gobber said, "I'm sure viggo will need more time for a new plan, after this guy have came in" he pointed his thumb at po

"Yeah" tuffnut said, "did you just see him?"

"He's a like a super animal-man" ruffnut said

Hiccup make a mean look, "Ok look everyone" he said, "I know we got really amazing with po here, but as the chief of berk we need to stay on schedule."

"Gobber's right, son" valka said, walking and touching his shoulder "I know you have been facing viggo in your life along with your night fury, but since po came here, he and his army would need time of what they saw on him" she show hiccup of what she was talking about.

Hiccup became so unbelievable of this, "but mom" he said, "I have dragons"

"I'm the one, who bring them here in the first time"

"We used dragons all of our life to defend this village"

"Yeah, like they almost got into their doom" snotlout said, "But this guy have save them" he patting on po's shoulder, "without him, we would have to surrender in the first time and viggo and his jerks would taken over this whole village."

"Oh I don't think vig-go and his jerking pals aren't coming back real soon" po said, "because you guys have me, the one and only, dragon warrior" he rise up his fist in the air, causing the vikings to cheer, even valka cheered, who is next to her son.

Hiccup has seen enough, "that's it, I'm going on a flight" he shout out, before walking to the doors, "if anyone is interest of doing that, I'll be so happy for that" he stop for a sec and see everyone is still cheering for po.

"Never mind" hiccup said, "come on, bud"

Toothless follow hiccup to the outside of the great hall and watch him moving left and right.

"I don't understand this" hiccup said, "it's like everyone don't really care about what I say"

"All because _the dragon warrior_ saved us from the outcasts"

"I don't think that possible"

"Viggo could have figured out a plan by now" he stop and make a mean look.

"You know what, toothless?"

"I having a feeling that I shouldn't trust him."


	6. The Power Of Revenge

Chapter 6: The power of revenge  


Meanwhile, somewhere far away from the island of berk is the outcast's hideout. Two men are talking to each other about what happen at berk, while they are on a lookout.

"I can't believe all of us got beaten by that big weird looking animal" an outcast said

"I know" another outcast said, "and viggo wants us to do a good job of keeping in eye of any intruders, even who know who"

"Don't have to say it and we need to make sure we do good at our job or else viggo will...(gulp)"

"Awww, I just wanna kill that guy of messing us up, I just wanna" the first outcast swing his weapon left and right, while the other try to stop him.

"What the point of that?"

"Grrr" he said, after he stop swinging his weapon.

Later, one of them saw something glowing in the distance.

"What's that?" the second outcast said, pointing for the other outcast to see what is he talking about.

"I see something red" the first one said, "let's go check it out"

The two walked toward the glowing thing. they gasped and stop when they are next to it. They saw a glowing red-orange jewel, which no one in this world have never seen before.

One of them reach it and pick it up slowly.

"It look like some sort of gem" the first outcast said, "let's take this to viggo"

"Right" the second one said

As the two are about to go inside the hideout and made there way to viggo, a sword was been thrown next to them out of nowhere. the two stopped and got surprise of what happen, then someone was walking toward them.

"Ryker?" the second one said

"What are you doing?" ryker said, "you two were suppose to keep an eye out for intruders, including that...THING"

"There's something we need to show to your brother" the other outcast said, who have a little bag

"Whatever you want to show that is pointless to viggo" ryker said, "he will not be please by it"

"I believe what he will see is NOT pointless" he show a little bag to him.

Ryker stood there and thought about what he say and decided to let him go, while following

We cut to viggo, who was sitting next to a table, playing with his little sword with a mean look. He heard someone was coming to him and look up, which he saw the two outcasts and ryker.

"What are you two doing here?" said viggo

"We got something to show you" the second outcast said

Viggo madly throw his sword at them. Luckily they dodge it and the sword stabbed another outcast outside of the hideout, who was carrying a crate. He fell down and screamed of the pain, which he drop the crate. Viggo slammed the table his fist "I don't have time of your pointless things" he shouted, before he got up and turn away with his hands behind his back.

"In the beginning, I met one boy, who was riding with a dragon called the night fury."

"He was always the real problem I've been facing years ago"

"Destroying my plans and everything what I do that was impossible for him and the others can do"

"Until it got more worst by SOMEONE ELSE" he turn back, quickly

The outcast stepped back in fear

"I thought I finally put in end of this whole things, until HE came along and ruining my chance" viggo slam the table and bend his head.

"It's hopeless, I never thought it would come to did"

He lift his head "But the question is...where did he come from?"

"I had never see any viking or.. animal fight like that"

Ryker thought about that too in a mean look

"But now that he's in hiccup's side, we're completely outmatch" viggo sat back to his chair, "whatever you had for me, it better not be pointless...or else"

"You won't be, because we found this" the outcast said, putting out the red-orange jewel off his bag

Viggo became unacceptable of this, "a gem" he said, before he notice something about it, "Wait, give me that"

He took the jewel and look at what inside of it, which it was a orange flame.

The jewel was glowing more then ever. Viggo was curious of what going on until the jewel became so bright, which cause viggo to cover his eyes. Ryker and the outcast cover their eyes too and couldn't see what's happen to viggo. After the bright of light was gone, ryker came to viggo, who was on the floor and panting.

"Brother, are you alright?" ryker asked

"I'm fine" viggo said, "where's the gem?"

"Uhhh..sir" the second outcast said, who was showing viggo where the gem actually is

Viggo look down and got shocked that he has a hole in his shirt along with the jewel, which was in his chest, "what" he said, "what is this?"

"I don't know" ryker said, "it looks like this gem is stuck in your chest"

Viggo was pulling the jewel as hard as he can, "I can't get it off of me"

Later, they heard a big roar coming outside of the hideout. Viggo and the others ran out to see what's going on. They saw a purple monstrous nightmare attacking the outcasts, which they try to fight back, but the dragon was too strong for them. after that, the dragon spotted viggo and the others, which is now walking toward them.

Ryker grab one sword that was right next to him and ran to attack the nightmare, but the dragon stop the sword with his mouth, after ryker swing the sword at it. The dragon throw the sword away and push ryker back to viggo. The two outcasts shriving in fear and run off, while viggo was face to face to the dragon.

"Brother" ryker shouted

The dragon spotted a jewel in viggo's chest, which is was glowing. Suddenly, the nightmare's eyes turn white and viggo's eyes turn white as well. After that, there was something coming out of the dragon's mouth, it was a energy of the dragon power, which was going into viggo's mouth. The dragon felt weird and weak, which cause it to fell down to the ground. Viggo's eye turn back to normal.

Ryker got confused, "What?" he said, before he got up and the other outcasts got up too. "viggo, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything" viggo said, "But right now, I'm feeling...strange" His whole body was suddenly changing and grew a little taller causing his shirt been torn out of him.

Ryker and the outcasts was completely shocked and step back from him.

"Br-brother" ryker said, "you just got taller"

"What?" viggo said

"How could this be happening?"

Viggo look down at the jewel, "mmm" he said, "it must be something to do of this gem"

"And this strength and being taller, I must have able to suck the dragon's energy into me"

His head started to pop out and make an evil smile, "I wonder" he said to himself

"Ryker, send your men to be prepare to go out"

"We're going...hunting"

"It's time to put a end of the boy's victories once and for all and also..."

Viggo took someone out of his pocket and it was look alike panda stuff animal he made himself, "his pet sort called panda"

He squeezed the stuff panda and broken it into parts.


End file.
